


Bewitching Sister

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal, F/F, Knifeplay, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believing that her older sister is trying to steal Russia away from her, Belarus decides to teach her a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitching Sister

Belarus sat at the table in the meeting room where the world summit was being held. All the nations were gathered together. However the meeting for that day had ended, a few nations heading to the bar, a few simply heading back to their hotel rooms, and some others staying behind to chat. Belarus however wasn't chatting. She was watching. That whore, that fucking filthy whore. She didn't care if this was her big sister she was thinking such things about, a whore was a whore and Ukraine definitely was. No one had breasts that large and was chaste. Must be what Russia liked about her. It wasn't fair, she missed the days when her brother and sister didn't talk to one another.

She needed to teach Ukraine a lesson. Teach her to never go near her precious big brother ever again. Russia was hers dammit, hers and hers alone. She wanted so badly for him to be hers but she couldn't force it. She loved him too much and wanted him to love her back. However she had no problems doing such things as punishment to her whore sister. With a smile Belarus got up and headed towards her siblings. "Hello brother, hello sister." she greeted, putting on her best smile.

Belarus approaching meant it was time for Russia to leave. "Ah, hello Belarus, sadly I must go, I ah, need to look over a few things." he made up, saying goodbye before practically running off.

Ukraine sighed at that, she had wanted to talk to Russia more and now that he was gone Belarus would leave too. Or at least that's what she thought.

"Sister?" Belarus asked, directing her attention to Ukraine. "How have you been?" She needed to convince her sister she was genuine in her kindness.

Ukraine had to admit she was shocked at the question although not disappointed. "Oh, I am doing fine, things are getting better." she said with a smile. Her and Belarus had never gotten along too well, sure when they had been children Ukraine had been the mother figure but it seemed Belarus was always so jealous of her being there. If only the poor girl would calm down and find someone else.

Belarus nodded at that. "Sister you and I hardly ever talk, I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner after the summit is over?" Ukraine was so gullible surely she would say yes. 

Ukraine's face lit up with that as she clasped her hands together. "Oh Belarus that would be wonderful!" she exclaimed, earning her a few stares. "Ah, I mean I would love to come over, I miss the days when we were closer." Not necessarily the Soviet Union, she preferred to forget those days. No she missed being young, even if life was hard then at least they felt like a family. 

"I miss them as well." Belarus said, smiling again. "Stop by after the meeting then, I will make us dinner and we can talk." Luckily the summit was in Russia this time, it would be easy for them to travel.

"I will, I'll call." Ukraine said, pulling Belarus into a hug and not noticing the scowl her sister made before pulling away and heading off. She was so happy about this. Perhaps her sister was wanting to change, Ukraine hoped so. As sweet as Belarus was she was rather scary and way too Russia obsessed. All she wanted was for her precious sister to calm down and get some friends.

Days passed and the summit ended. Ukraine was humming to herself as she packed a few things, assuming she would be spending the night with Belarus. Walking to her room she pulled out a nice pink striped dress, thinking it would look better than her usual overalls. Tying the apron around herself she fixed her hair next, putting a few flowers in her hair. There, that looked good. Grabbing her things she headed out.

It was early evening when she arrived at Belarus's house, having called an hour beforehand to inform her sister she was close. Walking up to the front door Ukraine rang the doorbell, waiting for an answer.

A minute or so later the door opened to reveal a smiling Belarus in her regular blue dress. "Ah sister, come in." she said, stepping aside to let Ukraine in, the other setting her bag down at the doorway. 

"Dinner is done and still warm, let's eat." Belarus said , leading her sister to the dining room as she went to get the food from the kitchen. it was nothing special. some pork with kalduny and vegetables as well as some kvass to drink. What did make this dinner special though was what she had put in Ukraine's food, a powder that would put her to sleep for a bit...

"Oh sister it looks wonderful." Ukraine said, waiting for Belarus to take her seat before eating. It tasted good as well, her sister was a good cook. "So sister, have you been well?" Ukraine asked, trying some of the kvass.

Belarus nodded, keeping up her cheerful facade. "Yes I have although I wish that Lithuania would leave me alone." He too was a whore but at least he was no longer with Russia so he didn't need a punishment like Ukraine did.

"Oh but Belarus he is so sweet." Ukraine said, always having been fond of the Baltics. Lithuania was so nice too, if only her sister would just take him, he would treat her wonderfully Ukraine just knew it.

Belarus scoffed, giving her sister a disgusted look. "No..." was all she said, watching carefully as her sister continued to eat, smiling as she saw a yawn. "Are you tired sister?" she asked. preferring Ukraine get on the bed before she passed out and had to be dragged there.

Ukraine nodded again, setting down her fork , her vision getting blurry. "Yes...I a-" she was cut off though by her head crashing on the table, falling into a very deep sleep.

"Dammit." Belarus muttered to herself. looking at her unconscious sister. Now she would have to carry the other, not that Ukraine was fat but her tits had to weigh quite a bit. With a sigh Belarus got up and shoved her sister to the floor with a crash. Leaning down she grabbed an arm and began to drag, dragging Ukraine over to the spare bedroom. Once in there she picked Ukraine up bridal style and laid her on the bed, ripping her clothes off before grabbing the handcuffs she had prepared beforehand and cuffing her wrists to the headboard. Now all she had to do was wait.

It wasn't long until her sister woke up, opening up her eyes with a small groan. "Did I fall asleep?" Ukraine asked out loud, going to rub her eyes only she found she couldn't. "Wh-what?" she asked, eyes shooting wide open as she again tried to move her arms, finding they were handcuffed to the bedpost. Looking around in panic she saw Belarus sitting there. "Belarus? Belarus what's going on?"

"Shut up whore." Belarus snapped, getting up and walking over to the bed. "You...how dare you try and take brother from me." she slapped Ukraine across the face, causing the poor girl to scream out. "I will NOT let that happen!"

Ukraine was confused? Steal Russia? No...no she wouldn't. "Belarus...please." she said, already crying, fat tears running down her cheeks. "I am not stealing him." She would never, not with Russia.

Belarus snarled, slapping Ukraine again. "Liar!" she screamed, only getting angrier. "I will teach you a lesson, show you what happens to people that steal brother from me." She had already gotten to Estonia and Latvia, skipping Lithuania. Knowing him he would like it. Chuckling at her sister's sobbing as she pulled her knife out from her dress. "Notice how you are naked dear sister."

Ukraine whimpered, opening her eyes and looking down at her body. She was indeed very naked. "S-Sister...please." she begged, not knowing what else to do. "Belarus...why am I stripped naked?" 

Belarus laughed again, licking the knife. "Since you want to be a whore and steal brother I will treat you like a whore." She climbed onto the bed, hovering over Ukraine, knife in one hand. With a hand she reached down and tweaked a nipple on one of Ukraine's rather large breasts, causing the other to yelp. "Whore."

"B-Belarus...please." Ukraine begged, tears flowing down her cheeks as she was touched. Why...why was this happening? Why couldn't Belarus understand? 

Belarus slapped Ukraine across the face, laughing when the other screamed. "Shut up slut." she snarled, taking her knife and holding it to one of Ukraine's breasts, swiping and leaving a shallow cut across it.

Ukraine screamed at that, blood trickling down her chest from the cut. "B-Belarus...please." she sobbed, tugging weakly at her bonds. "Please I have never done anything with Russ-" she cut herself off with another scream, Belarus creating another cut across her other breast.

"Quiet. Brother will be mine one day, I just need to stop all you whores from seducing him first." Belarus smiled suddenly, leaning down to lick at the freshly made cut, lapping up the coppery blood.

The licking stung, causing Ukraine to cringe as her sister’s tongue trailed across the cut. “P-Please Belarus...I am not doing anything to Russia.” she sobbed, wishing more than anything that her sister would just believe her and leave.

Belarus snarled again taking the knife and making a cut across Ukraine’s stomach. “Quiet whore!” she screamed, tired of listening to Ukraine lie to her over and over again. “You fucking lie, brother has always liked you better, it’s not fair!” Her face was turning red with anger, breathing heavy as she stopped, taking deep breaths and calming down. 

“No...no everyone who has stolen him from me will pay.” She set the knife down next to them on the bed, reaching up to harshly grope Ukraine’s breasts. “Fucking slut, if only I had these, then maybe brother would like me.” That must be it, her body must not be good enough for Russia.

Ukraine screamed as her breasts her grabbed, Belarus groping them harshly and pinching the nipples. “P-Please...R-Russia just doesn’t feel the same way.” she sobbed, wishing she could hide her body from Belarus, she was so embarrassed completely nude.

Belarus bit down onto the nipple, pulling a bit as Ukraine screamed before letting go. "Shut it." she said, lifting up her dress and throwing it to the ground, taking off her stockings and underwear next, now completely nude. She climbed up, lowering herself until her cunt was against Ukraine's mouth. "Now lick me."

Ukraine gasped, trembling as she felt her sisters heat against her face. Begging wasn't working, perhaps she should give in to her sisters demands. Slowly she opened her mouth, letting her tongue run along the outer lips, sobbing as she tasted her sister.

"Oh yes." Belarus moaned, reaching up to grope her own breasts as Ukraine's tongue ran along her lips. "My clit, lick my clit as well." she demanded, grinding down more against Ukraine's mouth.

Ukraine did as told, moving her tongue to where she believed Belarus' clit was, circling around that area and making her sister moan even louder.

"Oh brother." Belarus practically screamed, letting her eyes slip shut as she was licked, pretending it was Russia below her, that Russia was down there happily licking her and wanting her to feel good. 

The moaning disgusted Ukraine, more tears running down her face as she continued to lick, tongue getting rather tired as she stayed at Belarus' clit, hoping that would get the other to orgasm sooner. 

"Oh fuck, yes brother." Belarus moaned, screaming as she shuddered, pleasure coursing through her body as she orgasmed. She was left panting, breathing heavily as she slid off Ukraine's face, chest heaving. "Good job sister, not as bad as I thought it would be."

Ukraine was still sobbing, face red and stained with tears. "Please...please Belarus." she begged, hiccupping a bit as she cried.

Belarus growled. No, she was not even close to done. Without a word she slid off the bed and opened the drawer to her nightstand, pulling out a strap-on dildo, one end to go in her and the larger end to penetrate Ukraine. "Ahh, I can only wonder what brother's is like." she sighed, closing her eyes and trying to imagine it. "Nice and big, uncircumcised of course, he would fuck me until I would scream."

"Belarus that's gross!" Ukraine practically screamed, shaking her head. "Please...please sister move on, find another man, please."

Belarus shrieked, crawling up and backhanding Ukraine. "Shut up whore!" she screamed, face red with rage. "Brother will be mine, one day he will realize my love and if that day never happens...if that never happens perhaps I could steal some of his semen, yes I could impregnate myself and have a son and once he grows up he could be mine." Belarus laughed, finding her idea rather genius.

"B-Belarus...s-stop...that's really disgusting sister." Ukraine sobbed even louder, not wanting to hear her precious little sister talk like that.

Belarus scowled, clipping the strap-on into place, groaning as the smaller part went inside her. "Oh yes." she gasped, letting her eyes slip shut again before opening them, looking down at her cut up and sobbing older sister. Grabbing the knife again she spread Ukraine's legs, ignoring her whimpering and sobbing as she slashed the blade against Ukraine's thigh.

"Ahh!" Ukraine screamed, jerking as her inner thigh was cut, the shallow wound stinging sharply as blood slowly trickled down her thigh.

"Ah...I wonder how many times you and brother did this." Belarus asked, keeping Ukraine's legs spread as she gazed down at her cunt, a small patch of golden curls leading to her lips. "You need to be more wet though." she reached down and ran a finger over the outer labia, Ukraine shuddering as Belarus just rubbed, smiling when she felt it get a bit wet.

Ukraine bit down on her lower lip, shuddering as she was softly touched. She wasn't a virgin, she had been with a few men before (not counting the Mongol invasion) but sex was still something she was a bit uncomfortable with.

Belarus slipped a finger in, rubbing at Ukraine's inner walls a bit before nudging in a second one. She didn't care too much about preparing the other but she did want the dildo to fit at least. When she felt Ukraine was wet enough Belarus pulled her fingers out and placed the tip of the dildo between Ukraine's legs, thrusting the whole inside at once.

A blood curdling scream came from Ukraine as she was penetrated, body jerking as she was stretched open. "B-Belarus...please stop!" she screamed, pain rippling through her entire body as Belarus immediately began to thrust, the dildo harshly thrusting in and out of her tight cunt, her breasts bouncing. 

Belarus simply moaned, each thrust pushing the dildo inside her. "Oh...I hope this hurts." she moaned, looking down at her sister. "Although with brother's dick nothing must hurt."

"I never!" Ukraine screamed, sobbing and shaking as she was fucked. It felt terrible, pain spiking every time Belarus harshly thrusted.

Belarus growled, reaching down to grope Ukraine's breasts. "Whore! You love this!" she screamed, harshly pinching the others nipples before trailing a hand down to Ukraine's clit, the other yelping in shock as her sensitive nub was rubbed. 

A surge of pleasure shot through Ukraine's body as her clit was touched, a few moans escaping her, causing her to blush. "P-Please..." she sobbed, not wanting to enjoy this. "Please Belarus no!"

Belarus continued though, moving fast and roughly into the other, keeping up her rubbing. "Whore! Stupid cow-tits whore!" she leaned down, licking along Ukraine's neck, biting down and leaving a rather large red mark.

"Ah...nngg..n-no.." Ukraine sobbed, hating how good it was feeling now, her body shuddering and tightening up as she came, a scream escaping her as she did. Belarus noticed this, growling and slowing down her thrusting, pulling out.

"You really are a whore, coming before me." She was angrier now, lifting and spreading Ukraine's legs, placing the tip of the dildo at Ukraine's ass. "I guess now I’ll have to use your other hole, I wonder if brother has been here as well." Belarus had to admit she'd thought about it, wondering what it would be like to have Russia's cock up her ass, his fingers in her cunt.

Ukraine trembled, opening her mouth to protest but only screamed as her sister pushed in, a blinding hot pain coursing through her body. It felt like she was being ripped in two.

Belarus however moaned, loving how Ukraine looked as she thrusted ruthlessly in her ass, feeling so close to orgasm. With a moan she let her eyes slip shut, thinking of Russia and his touch, wishing he would accept her already.

"Ahh...o-oh brother!" she screamed, head rolling back and back arching as she came, her entire body shuddering with pleasure. "Oh...yes' she sighed once she had calmed down, slow pulling herself out of Ukraine's ass, not even caring the other had been bleeding a bit. With a groan she pulled out the strap-on, tossing it aside, her chest still heaving.

Ukraine was quietly sobbing, small hiccups coming out. "P-Please...p-please Belarus, please be done." She begged, trembling in fear that her sister would just keep torturing her.

"No...I think we are done sister, just promise me you will not do such things with brother again." Belarus sighed, thinking a nice warm shower and then nap would feel good.

Ukraine frantically nodded. "I promise, I promise Belarus." She whimpered, looking into her sister's eyes, tears streaking down her own.

Belarus nodded at that, taking the key she had on her nightstand and undoing the cuffs around Ukraine's wrists, the other simply curling up into a ball and sobbing.

"I am going to shower and nap sister, feel free to stay now that I have taught you your lesson." Belarus was no longer mad at the other and wouldn't be unless she tried something with Russia again. With that she slid off the bed, stretching her arms before walking out, leaving poor Ukraine alone.


End file.
